Darkest Before Dessert
by Merula
Summary: Duo angst?
1. Duo's torture

Disclaimer: G. Wing is not mine. Just torturing Duo for a while.... I'll give him (and the others) back good as new! Honest! This was written as a gift fic for Sunhawk and posted with her gracious approval. (Thank you!!)  
  
It's Always Darkest Before Dessert  
  
The poison's foul taste still lingered in his mouth. Why? Why had the others forsaken him? Why had he been forced to weather this storm of hate from those he loved more then anyone else? Duo glanced around the table. There they all sat, waiting wondering how much longer he would take to be finished.  
  
"Well," Wufei asked impatiently.  
  
Duo shuddered, and lifted another spoonful to his trembling lips. The viscous liquid burned as it trickled down his tongue, and into his throat. He forced himself to swallow it, suppressing his urge to retch. His body began to shiver uncontrollably then. He shot a pleading look to Trowa.  
  
"We haven't got all night Duo, the movie starts in less than an hour," Trowa demanded impatiently.  
  
It was no use. Trowa had turned against him too. Duo scooped another spoonful to his lips and slurped it loudly. He saw Quatre cringe at the noise. Good, Duo thought scornfully, he may still side with me and spare me from this torment. His body began to tremble even more violently as the foul poison took hold of his system. Duo had trouble focusing on the blond boy, his eyes searching - pleading for help.  
  
Quatre shook his head, "Could you keep it down? It's kind of embarrassing to hear you slurp it like that."  
  
No weak link there, Duo's fogged mind registered. His trembling hand lifted another spoonful to his lips. Another wave of nausea gripped him and this time it almost over took him. Duo's sight was growing hazy. Only one man could stop this cruelty; the man whose beauty had stolen his heart, whose compassion spared the pink stalker, and whose loyalty never wavered even if his own life was on the line. Duo cast his last pathetic plea to Heero, his fuzzy eyes searching for the reprieve from the hell he was sliding into.  
  
"If you don't quit dawdling and finish," Heero stated, a hint of annoyance in his tone, "I will force feed you the rest of it."  
  
It was only then that Duo remembered that the devil himself was a fallen angel. Well then, he would show them. Duo wouldn't fight any longer. He lifted the bowl to his lips and, with trembling hands, loudly slurped the last of the warm green death they had forced upon him. It was then that his strength began to fail him. The bowl clattered noisily back to the table as his the blackness took hold of him.  
  
"Oh gods!" Wufei grumbled, "Heero, finish this nonsense now, I'm growing tired of his antics."  
  
"Roger," Heero replied. "I'll get someone to clean up this mess so we can get on with our evening."  
  
Duo slumped further in his chair. His whole body felt numb. Why? Why had they made him do it? It would all be over soon. He hoped they were happy.  
  
Heero's voice registered once more in his ear, "Waiter, now that my friend has finished his split pea soup, we are ready for our dessert now."  
  
Suddenly, Duo's darkness began to lift. He strained to hear more  
  
"Very well sir," the waiter said clearing away the dishes. "The usual?"  
  
"Yes, four slices of chocolate cake, and one hot fudge sundae."  
  
A ray of light cut through the darkness and the shakes began to ease.  
  
"Very good sir," the waiter replied, "I'll be back with them shortly."  
  
Duo cracked open his eyes and drew in a fresh clean breath. Like Sister Helen always told him, Sundays were special, and on Sundays miracles could happen. Today, Duo would settle for a cherry on his sundae, and perhaps a bite or two of Heero's cake. 


	2. Heero's dessert

Disclaimer: Gundam wing is not ours. This sequel is blamed on those who read the first part and decided that eating cake off of Heero would be more fun. We had to agree...  
  
"If you don't quit dawdling and finish," I told Duo, annoyed by the fact that he was delaying my dessert, damn it, "I will force feed you the rest of it." It wasn't much of a threat. There was only one way to actually force Duo to eat something he didn't want to eat, and I couldn't do it in a public restaurant.  
  
Duo cast me one more longing look out of those big violet eyes of his and I almost- almost mind you- gave in. He raised the bowl to his lips with hands that shook and loudly slurped the rest of it down. I saw Quatre wince and had to hide a grin. The bowl fell noisily onto the table and Duo slumped back in his chair, eyes closed as if he had just been through some bizarre form of torture. Maybe for him it was, but G and J had been adamant about it. Nutrition was important and we had to follow that stupid food pyramid.  
  
"Oh gods!" Wufei grumbled, "Heero, finish this nonsense now, I'm growing tired of his antics." But I saw the hint of amusement in his eyes.  
  
"Roger," I replied, smirking back at him. "I'll get someone to clean up this mess so we can get on with our evening." Duo remained slumped in his chair as I called the waiter over. I knew what would cheer him up. My lover was easy to please, thank goodness. "Waiter, now that my friend has finished his split pea soup, we are ready for our dessert now."  
  
Ah ha. I saw Duo's lips curve slightly.  
  
"Very well sir," the waiter said as he cleared away the dishes. He gave me a grin. "The usual?"  
  
"Yes, four slices of chocolate cake and one hot fudge sundae."  
  
"Very good sir, I'll be back with them shortly." Duo's eyes opened, his usual sparkle returning as he sat upright. Trowa and Quatre laughed, Wufei and I smiled.  
  
"It doesn't take much to revive you, does it?" Trowa teased. Duo made a face back at him.  
  
"I didn't see you eating that stuff," Duo shot back. He picked up his water glass and gestured at Trowa with it. "I'd bet you'd feel the same way if Quatre forced you to eat it."  
  
"Why Duo," Quatre's eyebrows rose slightly. "Eat what exactly?"  
  
Duo choked, and his arm jerked. I was suddenly drenched in cold water.  
  
"Baka!" I growled, pulling off my T-shirt in order to wring the water out of it. Wufei leaned back in his chair, trying hard to control his laughter. Quatre was giggling and Trowa had simply covered his face with his hands. Duo was looking at me wide-eyed.  
  
"Uh- oops?" He offered hesitantly. His eyes slid over me and the look in his eyes changed from embarrassment to something- warmer.  
  
"No Duo," Quatre had caught the look in his eyes too. "Not here!"  
  
"But Quatre," Duo gave him a pouting look. At that moment the waiter chose to return to our table. He must've missed the wet spot on the floor where I had wrung out my shirt, since the moment he got to our table, he dropped the tray.  
  
On me.  
  
I was lucky the ice cream sundae hit the table. I was cold enough. But several pieces of cake landed on me.  
  
Great.  
  
"Oh!" the waiter flushed. "I'm sorry! Let me get something to clean this up. And then I'll get you replacements..."  
  
"I don't need one," the look in Duo's eyes had gotten much warmer as he slid closer to me. "I'll just help Heero clean up here."  
  
"Check please," Wufei closed his eyes tightly as my lover proceeded to clean me off...and eat his dessert.  
  
We let the boys go to the movie without us. There was no way Duo could've sat still for an hour and a half after all that chocolate, and I had a much better idea in mind to use up all that energy.  
  
After all, I needed my dessert too. 


End file.
